1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a projection apparatus that can control a temperature by adjusting a driving voltage and reducing a volume of a heat dissipation system thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Because of the gradual improvement of image quality, decrease in the production cost and miniaturization of projection apparatuses over recent years, the usage of projection apparatuses has increased gradually. For example, enterprise users usually present using projection apparatuses, while average individuals/homes have used projection apparatuses in home theaters. A common projection apparatus available in the market comprises at least an illuminant module and an imaging module, wherein the illuminant module is configured to provide a uniform and concentrated light beam to the imaging module. The imaging module is configured to perform the post-end image output by the foresaid concentrated light beam. For the illuminant module, a high-power bulb is usually used as a primary component to provide a source of light beams; unfortunately, such a bulb also acts as the primary heat source in the projection apparatus, which is especially the case for digital light processing (DLP) projection apparatuses.
After the projection apparatus has operated for a period of time, the intense heat generated by the illuminant module causes a substantial reduction in the operating efficiency of the projection apparatus, or even in the failure of the projection apparatus. Such a problem caused by the intense heat bothers not only a lot of users but also the manufacturers of the projection apparatuses. Therefore, to decrease the operating temperature of the illuminant modules, heat dissipation designs, such as cooling fans or heat pipes, usually have to be adopted for the illuminant modules by the manufacturers to prevent damage to the illuminant modules.
In addition, each projection apparatus has a power supply module, which is configured to supply a driving voltage to the illuminant module and operates within an operating voltage range. When an input voltage received by the power supply module falls outside the operating voltage range, the driving voltage will cause power dissipation and the substantial rise in temperature of the illuminant module, and consequently, the temperature of the projection apparatus will rise accordingly. To solve this problem, the manufacturers of the projection apparatuses usually enlarge the operating voltage range of the projection apparatus to prevent the power dissipation and the temperature rise of illuminant sources caused by the variation of the input voltage and the consequent damage of the projection apparatus. However, the enlargement of the operating voltage range causes a significant increase in the volume of the power supply module and adds to the difficulty in the adjustment of the driving voltage.
In view of this, it is important to provide a projection apparatus that has a compact volume and superior heat dissipation capability to decrease unnecessary power dissipation and maintain a stable operation of the projection apparatus for a prolonged service life.